Dans la tête de Jasper
by Princesse-Tallulah
Summary: Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de Jasper le soir de l'anniversaire de Bella ... OS


**Je vais faire court.**

**J'ai déjà publié cet OS, je sais pas trop comment mais je l'ai supprimé -_-'**

**Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates si vous voulez ...**

**Enfin bref, je l'aime beaucoup alors je le publie de nouveau.**

**Bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre humaine préférée, Bella. Elle fête ses 18ans et malgré ses demandes répétées de ne rien faire de spécial, ma douce moitié avait encore fait des siennes. Alice avait, une fois de plus, vu les choses en grand. Elle avait entièrement re-décoré le salon pour la petite soirée qu'elle prévoyait. Il y avait des vases remplis de roses un peu partout et des centaines de bougies étaient éparpillées dans la pièce. Elle avait aussi prévu des tenues pour toute la famille, il fallait que nos couleurs soient coordonnées. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour pousser le détail jusqu'aux vêtements de l'ensemble des invités.

Cela avait particulièrement exaspéré Rosalie qui, de toute évidence, était revenue d'Afrique juste pour faire plaisir à Emmett. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était un fin mélange de colère et de dégoût. Et plus elle voyait Alice s'agitait, plus elle était exaspérée. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment Rose. Elle avait toujours poussé Edward à chercher l'amour et quand il le trouvait enfin, elle voulait qu'il y mette un terme rapidement. Elle était parfois dure à suivre.

Son humeur était en totale contradiction avec la joie qui émanait d'Emmett. Il était tout simplement surexcité à l'idée de revoir Bella. Il l'aimait beaucoup, il l'aimait comme un frère aime sa sœur. Il adorait la taquiner, il atteignait le paroxysme du bonheur quand une de ses blagues vaseuses faisait rougir la jeune fille. De toute la famille, hormis Alice, il était celui qui appréciait le plus Bella. Il était tellement content d'être là, qu'il faisait office de soldat à la pile électrique qui me servait de femme. Il déplaçait les meubles, installait les décorations et j'en passe.

Quant à Carlisle, Esmée et moi, nous les regardions faire tout simplement. Une vraie petite fourmilière rien qu'à eux deux. Parfois, notre père rigolait et secouait la tête. Esmée ne pouvait défaire le sourire qui lui collait au visage. Je ne ressentais que de la joie, de l'impatience et de la paix. Il y avait seulement quelques ondes négatives qui provenaient de Rosalie, elle se trouvait à quelques pas de nous, mais elles étaient largement surpassaient par le bonheur ambiant.

Alice nous fit prendre place dans le salon, d'après sa dernière vision Edward et Bella seraient là d'ici quelques secondes. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait raison. On entendit la vieille Chevrolet de Bella s'engager sur le chemin de la villa. Aucun doute qu'Edward devait être au volant, jamais la fille du shérif aurait malmené sa précieuse camionnette de la sorte. Rapidement la voiture se stoppa devant l'entrée de la maison.

Tout le monde trépignait d'impatience et curieusement moi aussi, pourtant ce n'était pas mon genre, une fois de plus mon don prenait le dessus. Il faut dire que cela faisait des années que nous n'avions pas fêté un anniversaire. Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi, mais il me semble que le dernier que nous ayons célébré était celui d'Emmett. Cela devait facilement remonter aux années 1930.

Nous étions donc tous debout dans l'immense salon blanc quand les amoureux rentrèrent dans la maison. Je tenais fermement la petite main d'Alice dans la mienne. Edward se trouvait devant son amoureuse mais il s'effaça rapidement. Quand Bella posa ses yeux sur nous, c'est comme un seul homme que nous lui avons souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Elle eut un léger sourire et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Son regard balaya rapidement la pièce et resta accroché à la table qui se trouvait près du piano d'Edward. Elle fronça les sourcils, sûrement à la vue de la pile de cadeaux, et jeta un regard noir à mon épouse qui fit celle qui n'avait rien vu.

Mes parents enlacèrent la fille Swan puis ce fut le tour de Rosalie et Emmett. Rose ne fit aucun effort, même pas un petit sourire, tandis que mon frère l'enlaça et la fit virevolter. Puis, tout naturellement, il se mit à la taquiner. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

Je tenais toujours la main de ma compagne quand Em' annonça qu'il devait sortir quelques minutes. Alice se détacha de moi en sautillant, ce qui me fit rire, et elle attrapa Bella pour l'emmener vers les cadeaux. L'humaine morigéna ma bien-aimée qui ne l'écoutait absolument pas, Alice dans toute sa splendeur !

La jeune fille ouvrit tout d'abord le cadeau que Rosalie, Emmett et moi lui avions choisi. Enfin, « choisir » n'était pas vraiment le bon mot étant donné qu'Alice ne nous avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Bella ouvrit le paquet qui était vide, juste une boîte. Elle la regardait perplexe mais nous remercia tout de même. S'en fut trop pour moi et j'éclatais de rire. La réaction de l'humaine amusa aussi Rose, un petit sourire se fendit sur ses lèvres. Quand je fus calmé, j'expliquais à Bella qu'il s'agissait d'une stéréo pour sa Chevrolet et que la boîte était vide car Emmett était en train d'installer l'engin. Cette fois-ci elle nous remercia avec plus de conviction. Alice lui tendit un autre paquet. C'était de sa part et de celle d'Edward. Ma femme n'avait pas voulu me dire ce qu'ils avaient pris et j'étais un tantinet curieux. Alors que jusque-là j'étais resté en retrait, je me rapprochais. Emmett arriva à ce moment-là et se plaça derrière moi. Bella rougit une énième fois et Emmett rigola. Ce fut les derniers rires de la soirée …

En ouvrant le paquet, la jeune humaine s'entama le doigt avec le papier. Quand je vis la goutte de sang je fis un pas en arrière et j'arrêtais ma respiration. Mais c'était trop tard, je n'avais pas été assez rapide, ma gorge me brûlait déjà atrocement. Cependant je me contrôlais et j'en étais plutôt fier, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Je n'étais pas le seul vampire, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir soif. En l'espace d'une seconde je ressentis la soif d'Alice, qui était toute proche de Bella, puis celle d'Emmett et de Rosalie, suivit par Esmée et même Carlisle. Le venin était aux bords de mes lèvres mais j'étais encore maître de moi. Et soudain, une soif incontrôlable me traversa, celle d'Edward. Le sang de sa _tua cantante_ le rendait dingue, comment faisait-il pour se contrôler ? C'était trop dur pour moi, je sentis mes dernières barrières s'effondrer.

Mes instincts reprirent le dessus et je me lançais vers Bella. Je n'entendis pas Edward hurler, je ressentis juste le choc de nos deux corps. Mon frère venait de me stopper alors que j'allais attaquer sa petite-amie. Cependant cela n'allait pas suffire. J'étais prêt à mettre en pièce quiconque m'empêcherait de mordre cette humaine et de boire ce sang qui m'attirait tant. Je n'allais pas renoncer, rien ni personne ne me ferait renoncer.

Qui était assez stupide pour croire qu'un vampire pouvait être végétarien ? Comment pouvait-on rejeter ce besoin si profondément ancré, ce besoin de sang ? Je n'avais plus aucune volonté de résistance, plus aucune conviction. Je ne pensais pas au mal que je pouvais faire à ma famille, à ceux qui étaient prés de moi jours après jours et qui m'aidaient à faire face à mon sevrage de sang humain. Je ne pensais qu'au sang de Bella. Ce sang si rouge, si chaud et si appétissant. J'imaginais déjà le plaisir que je ressentirais quand il coulerait dans ma gorge, à son goût. J'étais sûre qu'il devait être pur et fruité, à l'image de sa propriétaire. Je pensais à la joie que j'allais ressentir quand ma soif serait épanchée, je ne souffrirais plus. J'avais hâte.

Edward était toujours entre moi et ma proie, car Bella n'était à présent rien d'autre qu'une proie. Elle venait d'atterrir sur la table en verre qui se trouvait près du piano et son sang coulait à flot. Ma soif s'intensifia encore plus. Je devais faire quelque chose sinon un autre vampire me prendrait ma victime, j'étais obnubilé par elle et j'étais persuadé qu'il en était tout autant pour les autres.

J'étais prêt à bondir sur Edward, j'étais à deux doigts d'attaquer mon frère quand je fus attrapé par derrière. Mes bras étaient coincés dans mon dos, j'étais incapable de les libérer. Je ne savais pas qui m'immobilisait et je m'en fichais royalement. Tout ce que je voulais c'était Bella, Bella et son sang qui n'attendait que moi. L'étau autour de mes bras se fit de plus en plus fort, Emmett était l'auteur de mon emprisonnement j'en étais sûre. Je me fis une promesse, quand je me serais occupé du sang de l'humaine je m'occuperai de lui. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, je devais me débarrasser du colosse qui me maintenait captif.

Je n'étais plus sûre de rien à ce moment-là, à part que je n'étais plus moi-même. Je n'étais qu'un sauvage, tel un vampire nouveau-né qui se retrouverait pour la première fois en présence de sang. Je sais qu'une part de moi aurait voulu que je me calme, que je retrouve la raison mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il y avait cette énorme part de moi, que je refoulais depuis bien trop longtemps, et qui était bien trop heureuse d'être enfin libérée. Et puis, ma famille avait faim, ils étaient tous assoiffés. Comment pouvais-je faire ? En temps normal j'avais déjà du mal à me contenir, là c'était tout simplement plus fort que moi, plus fort que tout. Je voulais ma dose de sang et pour l'avoir j'aurais fait la peau à n'importe qui.

J'étais fou, complètement incontrôlable. J'entendis à peine Carlisle demander à Emmett et Rosalie de me faire sortir tant j'étais focalisé sur tout ce sang. Il était hors de question que je sorte de ce salon sans avoir goûter au doux nectar qui sortait des veines de Bella. Je me débattis de plus belle, mais bon dieu Em' avait une sacré poigne ! Je n'allais pas pouvoir me libérer par la force, je tentais alors une nouvelle stratégie. Je devais l'intimider, lui faire peur. Je fis claquer mes dents, je montrais les crocs, je grognais, pour faire plus simple je me déchaînais. Malheureusement rien n'y fit.

En plus d'Edward, qui était toujours entre Bella et moi, Rosalie se mit elle aussi entre moi et l'objet de tous mes désirs. Cette fois je ne voyais plus du tout la fille Swan. Mais ce n'était pas grave, je pouvais toujours la sentir et cela me suffisait amplement. Rosie posa ses mains sur moi et aida son époux à me faire sortir par la baie vitrée. Ils m'emmenèrent au bord de la rivière qui se trouve à une centaine de mètres de la maison. Une fois sur place, Rosalie attrapa mon visage avec ses mains, ancra son regard dans le mien et m'obligea à respirer. Emmett, quant à lui, me maintenait toujours.

Je pris une bouffée d'air frais et peu à peu je retrouvais mes esprits. Je vis alors Esmée, le visage fermé, qui me fixait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? J'avais alors arrêté de me débattre, mes pulsions s'étaient évanouies. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme pour être sur que je ne faisais pas semblant, mon frère me lâcha. Quand ses mains desserrèrent leur emprise sur moi je m'effondrais par terre.

Qu'est-ce-que je venais de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Pourquoi étais-je si faible ? Le resterai-je toute ma vie ? Ne serai-je donc jamais aussi fort que ma famille ? Comment ceux que j'aimais allaient-ils pouvoir me pardonner ? Comment oserai-je regarder de nouveau Bella ? Et Edward, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire à Edward ?

Alors que les questions ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans ma tête tel une tornade fracassante, Esmée s'approcha de moi et me prit affectueusement dans ses bras. Telle une mère, elle me consola en me disant des paroles réconfortantes et en me répétant sans cesse que ce n'était pas grave. Et moi, comme un enfant je me suis accroché à elle tout en cachant ma tête dans son cou. Je ne voulais pas voir les autres. J'avais honte. Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule sans rien dire. C'était sa façon à lui de me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas m'en vouloir.

Je venais de craquer, d'attaquer un membre de notre famille et pourtant il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter d'avoir un clan aussi aimant et compréhensif ? Parce que je ne le méritais pas, absolument pas. A ce moment là, c'était la seule chose dont j'étais certain.

Quand j'osais enfin sortir ma tête du cou d'Esmée, mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Rosalie. Elle me fixait avec un air hautain et un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'avais la désagréable impression que ce que je venais de faire lui avait plu, comme si elle attendait ça depuis longtemps.

J'allais lui demander ce qui lui faisait tant plaisir dans cette situation, quand Edward vint s'assoir à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment réagir, je ne savais pas quoi dire … Je ne voyais qu'une chose à faire : m'excuser. Oui c'est ça, j'allais lui demander pardon, m'excuser encore et encore mais quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, si vides et si noirs, je ne pus que détourner mon regard. J'avais failli tuer son âme-sœur, rien ne pourrait faire qu'il me pardonne un jour. Rien à ses yeux ne serait suffisant et je le comprenais. De toute manière je ne méritais pas qu'il me pardonne, ce que j'avais fais été impardonnable. Je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de parler, qu'il entendait tout ce que je pensais, pourtant lui parler en direct aurait sûrement été préférable. Malheureusement, j'en étais incapable. Je plongeais ma tête dans mes mains. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter Edward et je crois que je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire un jour. Jamais je ne pourrais faire face à mon frère après cette désastreuse soirée.

C'est pendant que je pensais que j'avais perdu mon frère à jamais que j'entendis Alice m'appeler. Je me mis debout et je me jetais dans ses bras. J'avais besoin d'elle, j'avais besoin de ma femme plus que de n'importe qui. Je pris de grande inspiration pour m'imprégner de sa douce fragrance. Son odeur était fruitée et corsée à la fois, tout comme Alice pouvait être un ange ou un démon selon ses envies. Elle était mon port d'attache, je savais que sans elle je me serais perdu depuis bien longtemps. Je serais toujours l'homme torturé que j'étais quand elle m'a trouvé. Grâce à elle j'ai repris goût à la vie, j'ai pris confiance en moi, j'ai trouvé une famille. Je venais de détruire tout ce qu'elle m'avait apporté en une fraction de seconde. Je ne la méritais vraiment pas, elle était trop parfaite pour moi. Pourtant je me cramponnais à elle, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Si elle venait à partir, je serais incapable de faire face à la vie, je serais incapable de me relever. Avec toute la douceur qui était la sienne, elle nous berça pendant de longues minutes tout en me disant que ce n'était pas ma faute. Elle était désolée de n'avoir rien vu. Comment pouvait-elle s'en vouloir alors que c'était moi qui avais attaqué ?

Quand nous sortîmes enfin de notre bulle je m'aperçus que nous étions seuls, les autres étaient sûrement retournés à la villa. Ma compagne me pris le visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser langoureux, c'était un baiser doux. C'était comme si elle me disait que malgré tout elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Alice me fit un magnifique sourire et enlaça ses doigts aux miens. C'est main dans la main que nous avons rejoint la maison.

En arrivant dans le salon, je vis Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett installés dans le canapé. Carlisle était sur l'accoudoir près de sa femme. Il se leva immédiatement et me prit dans ses bras. Il me fit un bref sourire, mon père venait de me faire comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. C'est tous ensemble que nous avons rangé le salon pour qu'il reprenne son apparence d'origine. Nous venions à peine de finir quand Edward passa la porte d'entrée.

Il regardait ses pieds quand il nous annonça que nous devions faire nos valises. Il voulait que nous partions demain en début de soirée et nous avions interdiction de dire quoi que se soit à Bella. Alice et Emmett exprimèrent leur mécontentement mais quand notre frère osa les regarder ils se turent immédiatement. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ça. J'avais l'impression de voir un mort. Personne n'objecta. Esmée monta à l'étage pour commencer les préparatifs tandis que Carlisle allait donner sa démission à l'hôpital. Emmett et Rosalie montèrent dans leur chambre suivis par mon épouse et moi-même.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Edward venait d'annoncer notre départ à Bella, nous prîmes tous place à bord de nos voitures respectives. Je sentais à quel point tout le monde était triste, excepté Rose. Nous sommes partis, sans dire au revoir à cette humaine qui nous avait tant apporté et que nous aimions comme un membre de notre famille.

J'avais commis bien des erreurs, que se soit en tant qu'humain ou en tant que vampire. Mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette soirée d'anniversaire. Cette soirée où j'avais commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Cette soirée où j'avais détruit ma famille …


End file.
